


Snowboards and Stomach Aches

by PerfecPaperBluebirds



Series: Sickfic Drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Domestic Fluff, Emetophobia, F/M, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snowboarding, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfecPaperBluebirds/pseuds/PerfecPaperBluebirds
Summary: Picture the ski chalet setting from To All the Boys I've Loved Before, but the love interest has the stomach flu. And obviously with different characters. Mild angst, lots of fluff. I just needed some ski chalet cuddles, ok.
Series: Sickfic Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167113
Kudos: 1





	Snowboards and Stomach Aches

I had no goal for this lunch period, aside from ignoring the rest of the world for an hour or so. I owed the inventor of headphones a thank you note. Engrossed in my most recent Audible download and my phone, I felt rather than heard the bench creak as someone sat down beside me. I suppressed a  
groan, but seeing my classmate Eric sitting beside me, I freed one ear and managed a smile. I could tell he saw right through my forced attempt, but his smile was genuine as ever. He shook his mane of shoulder-length curls out of his eyes. 

“Hey Hol, don’t have too much fun over here by yourself,” he chuckled. 

“Oh. You know. Always a party with me. What’s up?”

“Well, this is probably gonna sound weird, but I was wondering if, considering the recent change in your relationship status… sorry about that by the way, but he was a dick… you were still planning on going on the ski trip this weekend?”

“Wow, you’re so tactful. Thanks so much for your unsolicited comments on my life.” I was laughing nonetheless. Eric was one of the few people whose comments could never offend me, because I knew they were never intended to. “Regardless, snowboarding is one of my favorite things on this earth and my relationship status could never stop me from going on a trip to the mountains. Looking forward to that is what has been getting me through this week to be honest.”

“Ah. I see. Well, that’s really cool actually. For you. But very unhelpful for me right now,” he laughed. “I was really hoping you were bailing so I could too. Tell my mom and friends that no cool girls were going so I was skipping.”

“Wow. I magically become cool when it’s convenient for your social life. Good to know. But why would you skip? You love snowboarding. You’re the best in the school.”

“Exactly. I hate being a pro bono instructor. I can’t do the runs I want because I need to hang around helping everyone else. And there’s a concert I’m dying to go to Friday night.”

“You should do what you want. Do whatever you think will be most fun. Sorry I can’t be your excuse though.”

“Ah, it’s okay. The concert is on Thursday too, so I’ll probably end up doing both.”

“Sounds good.”

He stood and stretched. “Cool. Well, then I guess I might see you Friday then.”

“See ya, Eric.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Friday afternoon found a thin stream of students straggling out of the school toward a single non-yellow bus in the back parking lot. I was one of the first to board, but Eric was still there before me. I paused next to his seat, taking in the dark circles under his eyes. 

“Did you sleep at all?” I laughed.

“Nope,” he laughed too. “But that concert was so worth it.”

“On a school night, I should hope so. I’m glad you got to go. And I’m glad you’re coming with us, too. It wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

“Thanks, Holly.” We shared one last friendly smile and I continued on my way to the back third of the bus. 

I had known Eric most of my life. Our parents, and even our grandparents had run in the same circles in the same town for decades. Years ago my mom had helped my (then)bustless self pick out my first bikini for our class pool party at Eric’s house. We were your run-of-the-mill private school kids, of which there were many in this part of the state, and had always gone to the same schools, where each grade averaged about 50 kids. It just so happened though that Eric and I were both musically inclined and had a passion for foreign languages, so we ended up with the EXACT same schedule for all of 6th, 7th and 9th grade, and at least half of our classes together all the other years. Thus, naturally, we had been partners and group-mates for innumerable projects. I wouldn't call him a close friend, but I knew him better than most. We had done life together for a long time. We always chatted at least weekly. However, we'd only ever been friends--had never even considered dating--and I had no intention for that to change. Dan was a cool guy, but I’d simply known him too long, and he just wasn’t my type. Clearly he felt the same way. In truth, both of us being single at the same time, as was the case currently, was actually a rare occurrence, so the thought had never even crossed my mind. 

I was idly mulling this over when my best friend Samantha plopped down beside me. 

“What’s up?” I asked, moving my stuff to give her more leg room.

“Ugh, had to tear apart Kristina’s room before I left. She stole MY helmet and goggles for her ski trip last week. But I also found my extra wallet in there. I thought I'd lost it.”

“Well that’s good at least.”

“Yeah. So what books did you bring?”

A big group of guys had just boarded and were loudly getting settled around us. As Sam was pulling out her book I could tell she was watching Jonathan in her periphery. While they weren’t officially dating, everyone knew they planned to hook up this weekend. I wasn’t fully supportive of that choice personally, but if it meant I had the room to myself for at least one night, I wasn’t about to complain. Not that Sam was a bad roommate, but it was the principle of the thing.

Boys aside, in short order I had one headphone in and she had her library book out, and we were settling in for a cozy ride of sharing our stories like we always did. Soon the bus was pulling out into the chilly afternoon. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Every year the school rented out an entire ski chalet, all 24 (double occupancy) rooms for a three-day weekend at the start of Winter Break, as long as we hit a certain level on the standardized tests and beat the state average GPA. Surprisingly, most of the people that went every year actually went for the slopes. However, most high-schoolers can’t ignore the perks of a mostly chaperone-free weekend either. It was a great mixture of school trip and vacation and it was always one of the most highly anticipated events of the year. 

We arrived at the chalet without incident. As we unpacked in our shared room, Sam informed me that the first night was the most monitored night, so her hookup with Jonathan would be later in the weekend. That meant we were in bed at a reasonable hour that Friday night, and Saturday morning found us up before dawn for a quick breakfast and on the slopes the moment they opened. We skied together for several hours and had a marvelous time, despite the fact that I was much better than she. I warmed up with the easy runs and simply enjoyed hanging with my best friend. 

By mid-morning more of her friends had emerged, including Jon, so she clumped onto their party. I didn’t mind too much. I did my favorite runs over and over again, relishing the cold wind and the feel of my board over the crisp whiteness, and the silence of my own thoughts. Boarding was one of the things that made me feel most purely alive- totally happy and content.

Around 10 I plodded into the lodge to warm up a bit. The main common room was deserted except for Eric, who was dozing on the couch in front of the fireplace as I entered. He stirred as he heard me approach and managed a sleepy half-smile. 

“How’s the powder?” he murmured. 

“Nearly perfect,” I grinned, pocketing my hat and gloves and warming my hands at the popping fire. “Just a little slick is all, but we’ll get fresh tonight, so tomorrow should be amazing. I’m surprised you aren’t out there seeing for yourself.”

He grimaced. “Yeah, kinda slept in. Was up most of the night on the Xbox with the guys. It was the first time I'd played in a week. 

I plopped down next to him. “Mom still super anti-video games, huh?”

“Ohhhh yeah,” he chuckled weakly, as his head fell back against the Davenport and his eyes closed again. “Gotta sneak ‘em past her constantly.” He swallowed hard.

His voice sounded oddly strained suddenly. I looked at him closely. The dark circles were more pronounced than the day before, and he was pale and clammy looking. I happened to notice the rounded shape of his stomach pressing against his hoodie, mostly because he was rubbing it gingerly. It looked out of place on his bony frame, and I heard it gurgling softly from where I sat.

"Did you have a lot to eat this morning? You're looking very full"

He made a face, continuing his rubbing. "Haven't had anything to eat. Been feeling like garbage the day or so. Just gross and super bloated. I thought I was just tired from the concert, but I dunno…"

As I was about to ask him if he was okay or if there was anything I could do, he jerked forward with a loud retch, vomit spewing out of him, all over both of our laps. Only a few heaves, but it was enough to be everything he’d eaten the past 24 hours. I’m not sure who was more shocked. We both sat open-mouthed and wide-eyed for a moment, and then he began a flood of stammering apologies. But I noticed he was looking more green than ever, and I sensed we were just getting started. I snatched an ugly yellow afghan off the back of the Davenport and sponged the worst of it off of us. Miraculously, he had managed to miss the couch completely. Eric was making more gagging noises in his throat, though he was trying to choke them back, and a group of freshmen girls had just taken over the only downstairs bathroom. Suppressing a groan I heaved him to his feet and started propelling him toward the stairs nearby.

“We need to get to your room. Now.” I looped my left arm around his waist as we staggered up the steps, the ruined afghan in my other arm, away from my body as much as possible.

Luckily his room was just to the left of the staircase and stood unlocked. Once in the room, I directed us straight to the bathroom, and we nearly fell through the bathroom doorway as he began to dry heave. I pushed him into a sitting position on the floor of the shower, just in time for the next wave to end up all over him and the shower floor. It seemed to last forever, and I’m sure even longer for him. Finally it slowed though, and I took a big breath (through my mouth) to steel myself.

“Shirt and pants off. Keep your underwear on, we both want you to keep as much dignity as possible,” I instructed, more brusquely than I liked. But I was busy extricating myself from my ruined coat and snow pants, tossing them in the corner with the afghan. My sweater and jeans felt moist too, making me shudder, so I stripped down to my leggings and tank top. 

Eric was deathly quiet now, a sharp contrast to his previous deluge of apologies and gags. He seemed nearly comatose, still sitting in the shower, whether from embarrassment or illness I wasn’t sure, but I wasn’t about to leave him,dd so I helped him remove his nasty clothes and turned the shower on, trying to ignore the vomit in his hair as I waited for the water to warm. Once it was a comfortable temperature, I started to gently hose my poor friend down. He let it happen without a sound. Letting action override thought now, I found a mini hotel shampoo bottle, squirted a generous amount onto his dripping head, and massaged it in. This too, he accepted wordlessly. 

I heard a stampede coming up the stairs and braced myself for the inevitable. Sure enough, 5 members of Eric’s posse barged into the bathroom, stopping short at the scene before them. I tried to smile, which I’m sure was much more like a grimace, too aware of how much cleavage showed under this top, as I knelt on the floor, red-faced from the steam, beside their nearly naked friend. I had just enough time to appreciate the fact that I had rendered this crowd speechless, when Aaron, front and center of the group, spoke up:

“Wow party animal, should’ve let us know you were going to be day drinking so we could keep an eye on you.”

Eric muttered something that included, “... completely stupid…” that was drowned out by the running water.

“He wasn’t drinking. I’m pretty sure he’s got the stomach flu. Norovirus. It’s been going around his soccer team,” I said as I rinsed the last of the suds from his mane, not making eye contact with anyone. “Eric told me that a few days ago.”

“Oh, shit.”

No one else seemed to have anything else to say, and the staring was getting uncomfortable. 

“Out. You’re all making me claustrophobic just standing there.”

“Uh, do you... I mean, do you need us to do anything for you, Holly?” piped up Wes.

“No. Wait, actually, yes. Could one of you get some clean clothes out of his suitcase?” Wes disappeared immediately. I turned to Chase now, whose father was best friends with the owner of the lodge, and the reason we got this place every year. “I think we also need some kind of big bucket for ...you know. And a spare set of bedsheets. And a big trash bag.” I indicated the smelly pile of clothes in the corner. Chase nodded, and he and Ross disappeared quickly. 

“The rest of you, out. We’ll be done in just a minute.” I breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind them and finished rinsing the last few splatters from the walls. Wes ducked in momentarily with an armload of Eric's clothes, not making eye contact, then ducked out just as quickly. I helped Eric stand and handed him a clean towel, placing the clothes nearby. He was unsteady on his feet and dazed-looking but the worst seemed to be over for the moment, though the green tinge lingered.

“Should I send one of the guys in here to help you get dressed?”

He seemed to come out of his reverie and reddened. “No, I’ve got it.”

“‘K. I’m gonna head to my room and shower quick then. I’ll be right back.”

He made no reply so I grabbed the gross bundle of clothes and blanket from the corner and ducked out, shutting the door behind me. The guys had all returned, and were awkwardly sitting around the TV. They stood when I re-emerged.

“I hope this is okay, it was the best I could find.” Chase gestured to a bright orange, 5 gallon Home Depot bucket which, until recently, appeared to have held rock salt. A black trash bag was stuffed inside, and the spare sheets sat on the table.

“That’s perfect actually. Thanks, guys.” I quickly bundled the smelly lump into the bag and tied it up with a jerk.

“Is he okay?” Jesse asked softly.

“He’s okay for now. He’ll be out in a sec I think. I’m gonna go shower in my room, but I’ll be back shortly. Have any of you seen Sam or Jon around?”

“Yeah, Sam was looking for you while we were downstairs,” said Ross.

“All right. I gotta talk to her real quick. But you guys should get out of here. There’s not much you can do for him, this kinda just has to run his course, and I’ll hang out and keep an eye on him. Trust me, none of y’all want to catch this just in time for Christmas. Go enjoy the snow. And… maybe don’t tell any of the chaperones that he’s sick. Like I said, I’ll make sure he’s okay, and I know he wouldn’t want the trip to be cancelled just because of him.”

“Well… okay. If you’re sure.” Aaron led the way to the door. I moved to grab the trash bag, but Chase beat me to it with a little smile. “We’ll check in on you soon though to make sure you’re okay. And if you need anything, just text me.” The others nodded their eager assent. That warmed my heart, no mistake.

“Aw, thanks guys. That’s sweet of you. I will.”

I brought up the rear, making sure the door didn’t lock behind me, and we went our separate ways. I smiled a little, thinking to myself that asking a herd of young men to keep a secret would normally be like asking a cat to stop purring. But I had a feeling everything would be fine.

Sam was actually waiting for me in our room. Apparently Ross had given her a hint that something was up. I told her the story, and she was adequately concerned. Then I told her I thought I had better stay the night with Eric to make sure he was okay, and since his roommate happened to be Jon, I proposed a secret roommate swap for the evening. She was more hesitant than I anticipated, but I also understood. It’s one thing to talk about a hookup, it’s another to make set arrangements for it. She agreed in the end though, my true ride or die. I also gave her money to get me another set of snow gear. Saturday afternoon was always the mall run, and my best friend never missed it. The shops in this mall were to die for, and she was a bargain hunting machine. I still hoped to board again this weekend, Norovirus or not. 

I took my time in the shower, using my most fragrant products, making sure every trace of vomit smell was out of my hair and nose. Then I took all of my immune supplements and Vitamin C boosters and washed my hands again. When I emerged from the bathroom, Sam had left to return to her friends. I packed a bag of books, music, movies, snacks, and lots of hand sanitizer, and got ready for a long, lazy day. I wasn’t about to leave Eric to his own devices, but I also wasn’t about to be bored. Before returning to my post, I hit up the cafe for a speedy lunch of sandwich and chips, and bought 2 Gatorades and 2 huge waters for the sickey.

I opened the door to Eric’s room quietly. As I expected, he was huddled in bed with the bucket on the floor beside him, evidently unused, and his hands gently cradling his still-bloated abdomen. His eyes opened when he heard me come in. I tried to smile, which wasn’t returned. I didn’t blame him. I tossed my stuff onto the bed that last night had been Jon’s, feeling Eric's eyes following me.

“Told you I’d be back,” I finally said.

“Guess I wasn’t sure you would be. Most girls wouldn’t want to hang out with a guy who can’t stop puking. Especially one who puked all over them.”

“I’m not most girls. Things happen, and you need help, so I’m here to give it. Anyway, you seem to be done puking at the moment.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” he said, and belched ominously. His hands went to his abdomen as he swallowed thickly. He burped again, putting his head between his knees with a groan.

Moments later he bolted up and snatched the bucket, emptying his stomach into it again and again. The wet, belchy heaves never seemed to end, the splattering sound unbearable. I buried my face in a pillow until he was finished, breathing through my mouth.

As soon as the dry heaves stopped and he could stand, he was hauling the bucket to the bathroom before I could stop him, so I let him do it. I knew I would do the same thing if I were in his shoes, and I appreciated it. 

He stayed in there for a while. I sensed he was standing over the toilet, making sure nothing else was coming up. Finally I heard him rinse out the bucket. 

He shuffled back in after a while, one hand clutching his stomach, the other dragging the empty bucket along, almost falling into bed as soon as he reached it, clammy and green and groaning. He tossed and turned for a moment for looking at me again.

“You should get out of here, Holly. I don’t want to get you sick.”

Ignoring his suggestion, I pulled out one of the waters and one of the Gatorades. “Drink some water, please. You’ll feel better if you do.”

He sighed and did as I asked, swishing it around in his mouth before slowly swallowing, eyes closed. “Why are you here?”

“Are you implying my company displeases his highness?”

“No, it’s not that. Not at all. I just… I don’t…”

“Hm, could it be you think you don’t deserve my company? That you’re better off wallowing in misery and puke all alone?”

He shrugged.

“Well guess what, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. You’re my friend, and friends don’t let friends be alone on vacation, even if they are puking their guts out. Especially then. So I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

He was stumped for a reply, so I continued, changing the subject. “When was the last time you slept more than a few hours?”

“At least a few days ago. You know that,” he mumbled. “I tossed and turned all last night cuz I felt so crappy. Couldn’t get comfortable.”

“Then right now you need to sleep, and that’s an order. That’s the first step for you to feel better.”

"Can't sleep when my stomach is doing somersaults," he moaned pathetically. He was half-heartedly rubbing his belly, trying to massage out the cramping I assumed, but doing a poor job.

"You'll make yourself puke again doing that." I nodded to his restless hands.

"My mom used to do this when I was sick," he mumbled, letting them fall. "It always helped."

"Then let me do it. But like I said, you'll probably puke again."

He groaned. "Please try anyway. Hurts so bad." He was nearly doubled up in pain.

"Fine, fine. Then roll onto your back."

He gingerly did as I asked, swallowing several times. I started with the most gentle pressure, but even that seemed to hurt him terribly. I resorted to just rubbing, and that was better, pressing in here and there where there was more tension. 

He was very quiet, not making a sound until suddenly a giant belch escaped and he doubled up in pain again, groaning through his teeth as I pulled my hand away. He burped again, and I could see the ropey saliva strings that he swallowed down. And swallowed. And swallowed

"Eric, stop fighting it. If you need to puke, then puke. Fighting your body won't do you any good. If it wants to get rid of something, it's gotta happen.

"Hate puking… so much…," he moaned. "I won't. I can't anymore."

"I don't think you have much choice, bro."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, he had to succumb. Once more the bucket served its purpose while I plugged my ears and covered my face. Eric could barely stand as he dragged it to the bathroom once more. But I knew he would never let me help with it. I straightened his bed for him instead. 

He shuffled back in, zombie-like, the bucket clattering behind him as he collapsed into bed yet again, his face ashen.

"I'm totally empty," he croaked, his eyes heavy lidded. "There can't be anything else inside me to puke up." 

"Let's hope so. Water." I nodded to his bottles. With a deep sigh and shaky hands, he took a slow sip.

"Think you can try to sleep yet?"

"Think that's about the only thing I could manage right now," he mumbled, his eyes sliding shut, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. I turned on the white noise machine in the room, and he was snoring in moments.

As soon as I heard his breathing slow, I hopped up on the other bed and got comfortable, hoping he would sleep for a long time. A light odor of men’s deodorant and cologne surrounded me from the flannel sheets, masking any other smells that might be present, and I appreciated that immensely. 

It was well past noon now, and I was warm and cozy, and realized for the first time how tired I already was. Getting up this morning felt like at least a week ago. I bundled myself in the buffalo check sheets and dozed off almost immediately to the sound of Eric’s soft snores. 

I eased into wakefulness, sensing someone staring at me. My eyes met Eric’s as they opened, peering out of his starkly pale face.

“Hey. Are you alright?” I murmured, still waking up.

“I mean… not really," he croaked. "I feel like roadkill warmed over. My stomach is still rolling like none other, and the room spinning is not helping. But I’m not currently puking, so at least there’s that I guess.”

“Drink.” I gestured to his beverages on the table between us. “At least a little. You’ll be in even worse shape if you get too dehydrated. Sloooooow sips.”

He sat up and cracked the Gatorade with the ghost of a smile. “How did you know grape was my favorite flavor? No one else ever buys grape.” He took the tiniest of sips with a little grimace as he swallowed. Then another.

“Because grape is superior to all the other flavors.” That earned another tiny smile. “You told me one summer, a long time ago, and I remembered because it’s my favorite too. Do you need anything right now? Or should I put a movie in or something?” I dug in my bag for my movies.

“C’mere.” He indicated the tousled bed beside him. “Put a movie in, then come sit next to me.”

I cocked an eyebrow, crossed my arms. “Why?”

“Because I’m cold and miserable and all I want is a human pillow to cuddle up with,” he said quietly, imploringly.

“You… We’re… Eric, I-I’m not your girlfriend. And I thought you didn’t want to get me sick.”

“But you are my friend. You said so yourself earlier. And it’ll make me feel better. Honestly, that’s the only thing I want right now is another person close by. I thought you didn’t care about getting sick.” 

I met his eyes again. He looked completely innocent and vulnerable, and sick. I had no qualms about his intentions. It was my own reservations I was struggling with. This was totally uncharted territory for us. I took a deep breath.

“Okay. If that’s what you really want. But don’t even think about getting fresh, mister. I’ve got your friends on speed-dial to come to my rescue if need be.” I attempted a smile at my weak joke.

“Yes ma’am. No freshness allowed. That’s a promise.”

I got my stuff together, feeling very awkward, and popped a movie into the DVD player before clambering up beside him. He kindly waited until I was settled, but right away he slid close enough for our sides to touch and rested his head on my shoulder with a sigh. I held myself stiffly still, highly uncomfortable, physically almost more so than otherwise. This development was short lived though. The opening credits had barely begun when out of nowhere he emitted a deep groan, clutching his stomach, and leapt off the bed, running for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The door was thin, and the sounds of the explosive diarrhea the poor guy was experiencing were hard to miss. I turned up the volume on the TV in the interim, trying not to hear. 

He looked totally defeated as he shuffled back to bed, hands still over his abdomen. 

“Any better?”

“No,” he groaned.

“Try to drink some water. You just lost a bunch.”

He groaned again, but took a few small sips. 

I gave him a sympathetic smile as I made more room for him. I realized I had settled into more of a reclining position against the pillows while he was gone, and as he lay back down, he sprawled sideways across the bed, his head ending up on my belly. He snuggled in, looped his left arm behind my back, and heaved a deep sigh. 

“You know you smell like an old dog blanket,” I mentioned, conversationally.

“You smell like flowers,” was the weak reply, soft and muffled by my legs.

Because of the way he was lying, there was nowhere comfortable to put my arm except over him. And since it was already there, I started rubbing his back a little, getting more confident as I saw it was helping him relax. His skin was very warm, and I could hear his stomach churning.

“I could get used to this,” he mumbled, quickly heading toward sleep again.

My hand went to his head now. First I felt his forehead for a moment; he had a fever, though not a terribly high one. 100 at most. Then I slowly began running my fingers through his wild curls. He’d had his mane since elementary school, and it was strange to think that I’d never touched it until now. He was asleep in moments. 

We spent the rest of the day more or less in that manner. He upchucked twice more, after drinking water too quickly. The consequences were immediate and looked very painful. One time there was no warning at all and it ended up all over the bed. I grimly applauded myself that I'd thought to have extra sheets on hand, knowing that would probably happen. However, I won't easily forget how miserable and ashamed Eric looked as he stood to the side, shivering as I changed the sheets.

He also had massive, gut churning diarrhea all day, and for that reason I pressed him to keep drinking as much and as often as he was able. By evening he had finished a whole water and most of one Gatorade, and was nearly constantly sipping, so I wasn’t too concerned about dehydration. We spent the rest of the hours with his head in my lap, arms wrapped loosely around me, and me rubbing his back or his hair. After the awkwardness wore off, I began to appreciate how extremely comfortable I was, and how nice it was to relax most of the day, just being with a friend, no posing or masks. He slept on and off, but mostly we watched movies, and chatted when he felt up to it. The posse checked in on us every few hours, just like they promised, and kept us well supplied with everything we needed or wanted. It was the most unusual, but not wholly unpleasant day I’d spent in a long time. 

Around 8 p.m., Eric woke from his most recent nap and stretched luxuriously, smiling sleepily at me. I tried not to breathe in his rancid breath (for numerous reasons) as I smiled back.

“Could I interest you in a piece of gum? It’s spearmint, it might help your stomach ache.”

“Aww man,” he chuckled softly. “Girls only offer guys gum if they really need it. Is my breath really that bad?”

“Yes, it’s really that bad,” I laughed.

“I should’ve known. Yeah, I’ll have some.”

“So, otherwise, how’re you doing, sickey?”

“You might actually be able to convince me I’m not dying now,” he murmured, slowly chewing.

“Soooo… better?”

“Possibly. Not feeling quite so seasick anyway.”

“How’s the stomach ache?” I gently massaged the offending abdomen again. He seemed to enjoy it much more this time.

“Lessening.”

I felt his forehead. “Still running a fever. But you are looking a little better.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Aw, I really didn’t do anything.” I slid out of his arms to the floor and stretched. “Think I’m gonna head to the cafe for dinner.”

His face fell. “You’re leaving me?”

“Temporarily. I need to breathe in some air that doesn’t smell like bodily excretions, no offense. But also, I didn’t come to the mountains to sit inside the lodge.”

He looked dejected. “I’m sorry I trapped you here all day.”

“Hey, it was my choice. You couldn’t help getting sick, or throwing up into my lap. But I do need to stretch my legs every once in a while, and I’m sure you wouldn’t appreciate it if I brought food in here. I’d guess you’re not up to smelling dinner yet. I promise, I’ll be back soon. Play your Xbox, you won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“Whatever you say,” he said sadly. 

I left quickly, casting a glance over my shoulder as I did. He was watching me go wistfully... I tried to put it out of my mind.

First I stopped back at my room to freshen up, and I saw a brand new set of snow gear laid out on my bed. I smiled and sent Sam a quick thank-you text. She replied immediately, telling me to meet her in the Bear Den (another common room) if I could, as a big group of them were playing board games. I grabbed dinner to go from the cafe and got there as fast as I could, keeping all thoughts of Eric out of my mind. I won’t deny, I really took my time eating dinner, and I also played a game with the group. Then I took a long, leisurely walk around the outside of the lodge. 

It was nearly 11 when I got back to Eric’s (my?) room. He was propped up against his pillows, listlessly playing a video game. He paused it the moment I returned.

“Where were you?” 

I raised an eyebrow as I set my stuff down. “Not that I'm obligated to tell you, since I’m not your girlfriend, but a bunch of our friends were in the Den, so I had dinner and played a game with them.”

His face twisted miserably, and his tone was instantly petulant. “Oh, nice, well glad to know y’all were enjoying yourselves while I’m up here dying alone. I thought someone would be back a long time ago.”

“Eric, you are a long way from dying. And I came back, didn’t I? I *was* intending to sleep here with you to make sure you were okay through the night. But if you’re gonna be a dick about it, I’ll go back to my room and you can have Jon looking after you instead. That would be fine by me. 

He sighed, letting his head fall back against the pillows. “Don’t go, Holly. I’m sorry. I’m being an ass because I’m miserable, but you don’t deserve that. I just want to be having fun down there with you. But you’re right. You’ve been awesome today. I promise I’ll behave. I really am sorry.”

“Thank you. You’re forgiven. Now how's your stomach?"

"Hurts," he mumbled, rubbing it ruefully. As if in response, I heard it gurgle, and he stifled a belch. 

"Feel like you're gonna puke?"

"No. Just queasy and crampy and bloated." He suppressed a groan as his belly rumbled loudly again and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Hmm. Well, please let me know asap if that changes so we don't have a repeat of this morning. Deal?"

"Deal," he muttered weakly.

"Thank you. Now scoot over and show me what you’re playing."

The rest of the evening passed amicably. Eric gamed for a while longer, then we transitioned to YouTube for a while, then another movie. Eric was more alert than he had been all day, and was doing his best to be hospitable, but he was clearly nauseous and miserable. His sick stomach was gurgling uncontrollably, making him belch and groan and squirm, but true to his word, there was no more puking. As evening turned into night, I found myself getting drowsy, and snuggled closer against my friend’s side. 

"Holly, would you try rubbing my stomach again? I think that'll really help now," he mumbled, also very drowsy. "Help me fall asleep."

"Well… I guess. Only for you."

I gave him the most gentle, thorough belly massage I could for how bloated and crampy he seemed to be. Slowly the gurgles and growls subsided and I watched as Eric fell asleep within minutes. However, I kept massaging until I was satisfied he was in better shape. Then I leaned against him once more and closed my own eyes.

I woke several hours later, stiff but not uncomfortable, resting against Eric as he rested against me, still snoring away for the moment. Smiling, I carefully extricated myself, readjusting him so he was leaning against the pillows instead, and relocated to my own bed. I was asleep again almost instantly, lulled once again by Eric’s soft snores.

~~~~~~~~~~

I woke before dawn, the crisp, fresh snow almost calling out to me from the window. Eric slept on, huddled under the covers once again, with only the top of his head visible. The sheets looked damp around his face. I tiptoed over and touched his forehead--he felt very cool. It seemed he had sweated out the fever in the night. He didn’t even stir when I touched him--his sleep was deep and healthy. Smiling to myself, I crept to the bathroom, got ready and dressed to hit the slopes for a few hours. I left Eric a quick note, letting him know where I was and that I would be back before lunch. Then, new snow gear in hand, I ran to get my board.

Conditions were more perfect than I could have imagined. I had the slopes all to myself, since most of my classmates had been up late the night before, as was tradition. Night #2 of the ski trip was always the all-nighter party. Fun to attend once, but the snowboarding was more worth it to me. 

True to my word, I skied until about 11, and by then I was ready for a break, so I grabbed a quick bite to eat in the cafe, then ran up to my room to shower. Jon and Sam were nowhere to be found. After my shower, it was time to report back to duty, so I made my way down the hall to Eric.

To my surprise, he was not alone. The posse had converged on him, and the 6 of them (Jon was among their number this time) were sprawled all over the beds, playing Xbox. I was greeted enthusiastically by all except Eric, who shot me a quick glance, but otherwise ignored me. I wanted to make a face at him, but refrained. I’m sure he would say what he wanted later. Having been informed by Jon that Sam and her volleyball friends were doing facials in another room, I elected to hang with the boys, so I posted up in a chair in the corner, and enjoyed myself watching their antics as they blew enemies up all over the screen. 

Shortly thereafter, the guys were starting to get restless, and they elected to go get some fresh air and probably more food, or else hit the hot tub. 

“We’ll be back soon. Can’t have you thinking we forgot about you, now that you’re not projectile vomiting,” laughed Aaron.

“Well thanks for the warning anyway. See you guys around I guess,” said Eric, rather subdued. The posse said their merry good-byes and were soon out of sight. 

It was just the two of us again, and yet Eric wasn’t making eye contact, just fidgeted with the controller absentmindedly. 

“Soooooo… how are you feeling today? Did you sleep okay?” I asked.

“ ‘m okay. Had the shits last night, and still feel a little pukey and bloated, but otherwise better. More alive anyway,” he murmured, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly, which was indeed still bloated, but nothing like the day before. “Throat hurts from all the barfing though. Still ache all over.”

I went to his side, felt his forehead again. “Your fever is gone. And you do look better. I’d say you’re on the mend.”

“Yeah, well, I slept pretty great, thanks to you.”

“My pleasure I guess.”

“Why did you leave so early though? It would’ve been nice to wake up with you here. You could’ve at least woken me up to say you were going.”

I nodded at the window. “Eric, the snow is so perfect out there right now. It’s like a dream. I couldn’t stay away one minute longer. And you looked like you were actually sleeping and getting better. I couldn’t bear to wake you.” 

He let out a deep sigh. “I missed you.”

I did my best to refrain from making a face, and kept the sarcasm out of my voice, because I knew he was totally sincere. “Well I’m here now, and I’m yours for the rest of the day, so budge over and tell me you have a multi-player game on there that doesn’t involve guns and killing. And I better see you finish that other Gatorade and water today too. Drink up.”

He smiled and obligingly cracked open his juice as he made room for me and cued up a puzzle game we could play together. Eric had the runs still, and he had to take frequent bathroom breaks, but he said it wasn't nearly as painful as the day before, so he didn't mention it much. I ended up enjoying the game immensely, and we played for a few hours. By mid-afternoon I could see him getting sleepy again.

“You should take a nap.” 

“Mm. Only if you promise you’ll stay with me,” he mumbled tiredly.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll stay until you’re sound asleep, but I need to grab some food, I’m starving. I’ll eat and come right back, so if you take a long enough nap, I’ll be here when you get back, too. Fair?”

“Fair,” he mumbled begrudgingly. We shifted a bit to resume our positions from yesterday. He rested his head on my lap, and I slowly rubbed his back. Just as he was falling asleep, he worked his right hand into my left. Then, with the deepest of sighs, he was out like a light. 

I waited a good 15 minutes to make sure he was fully asleep before slowly sliding out from under him. His snores hardly faltered. I tiptoed out to the hall, and then down to the cafe. After my late lunch, I also picked up a cup of chicken noodle soup and crackers, a roll, and a banana to go. I figured it was about time Eric tried to eat something, or he wouldn’t get any stronger.

He hadn’t moved since I left, so after setting down his things, I clambered back onto his bed and placed his head back in my lap. He muttered a few incoherent words in his sleep before the snores resumed. After so much rest the last few days, I was not at all tired, so I scrolled through my social media to pass the time.

After a while, he began to gently stir. Soon enough he yawned and stretched and opened his eyes blearily.

“Morning, sunshine,” I whispered.

“Mm, morning, beautiful,” he smiled sleepily. 

Once again, I fought the urge to make a face. It was so unnatural for him to say things like that to me, and I wasn’t a fan.

“How’s the patient feeling now?” I asked, using chipper-ness to cover my discomfort.

“Better all the time.”

“Good. Think you feel up to eating something? It’s about time you started taking in some calories again.”

“Mm…” He pulled a face. “I dunno. I’m not really hungry… Well, actually, maybe I am. Yeah, I guess I could try something.”

“Good. I have soup, banana, or bread. What are you feeling?”

“I’m thinking bread. Just for now.” I handed him the roll, and he slowly began to pick pieces off of it, chewing and swallowing carefully.

“Okay so far?”

“Mhmm. So far so good.” He proceeded to destroy the roll as we sat in comfortable silence.

After he ate, we resumed our game. We had actually progressed quite far, and were having a great time. The guys rejoined us after a while, bringing me dinner. They cheered us on in our game, and they got in another round of their game as well. When they left several hours later, they wished us goodnight for real, as they put it.

“We’ll see you guys in the morning. And Eric, man, I’m really glad you’re looking better. We all are,” said Wes earnestly. The others heartily agreed. 

Eric laughed. “Thanks guys. Me too. And thanks for sticking it out with me.”

“Hey, what are bros for?”

“Does that mean I’m an official bro then?” I piped up.

“Dude, Holly, you are the truest of bros. We wouldn’t have survived without you. We owe you one. Lunch on us sometime after Christmas,” said Chase. The others whooped their assent.

“Sounds like a plan,” I said, grinning.

Eric was quiet after they were gone. He only nodded when I asked him about another movie, staring at his hands, deep in thought. Only when I started the film and came to sit beside him did he meet my eyes. “Holly, I can never thank you enough for helping me this weekend. You’re… the most incredible girl I’ve ever met. No one else I know would have done this for me. I just… I need to tell you that, even though there’s no way I could properly express it. You’ve been a lifesaver. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

I took his hand. “You’re welcome. I’m really glad I could be here to help.” I knew I should probably say more, but I didn’t know what, so I left it at that. He squeezed my hand a little, but he seemed to be struggling to say something else. I couldn’t meet his eyes, sensing what was coming. 

He took a deep breath. “Holly--you’ve been telling me all weekend that you’re not my girlfriend. How would you feel about changing that?”

He may as well have punched me in the chest. I closed my eyes, praying for the right words.

“Eric, I’m… I couldn’t be more flattered. You’re a really amazing guy and one of my oldest friends. But I’m gonna have to say no. I have to believe the only reason you’re interested in me right now is because I’ve been taking care of you all weekend. It’s called the Florence Nightingale effect. I don’t want us getting into something we’ll regret, probably sooner than later. I don’t want to ruin our friendship like that. Let’s just keep things like they have been and not say any more about it.”

He sighed deeply, hanging his head. “Well, I had to try. Thank you for being honest with me. I’ll leave it alone, then.”

I heard a faint grumbling. Desperate for a subject change, I piped up: “Oh no, is your stomach ache coming back?”

“No, not that. It’s growling because I think I’m actually hungry,” he said with a tiny smile. “That soup smells amazing right now.”

“Well, we can certainly fix that,” I laughed with relief. I quickly retrieved the carton and oversaw as he ate every drop. We said very little, each lost in our thoughts, absently watching the movie. When he had finished eating, and drank some more water, I pressed my side into his and let his hand find mine. We stayed that way for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~

Departure day dawned cloudy and spitting sleet. I was deeply, peacefully asleep, but someone wouldn't stop shaking me. I swatted at their hand, not wanting to wake up; I was cocooned so comfortably in the flannel sheets.

"Holly… Holly, get up," Eric said, far away.

"Mpppph. Nnnnggg." Then my brain switched on and everything from the last few days came rushing back. I sat up quickly, looking for my friend. He stood right beside me, looking half asleep, but otherwise pretty normal.

"Eric, you're up already. Are you ok? Did you get sick?"

"No, 'm all right. Splitting headache. Gassy and still bloated. Otherwise ok. But you need to get up, we leave in an hour."

"Oh, right, gotcha." I scrubbed my face, trying to wake up. "Thanks for waking me. And… I'm glad you're out of bed. You look like you're feeling better."

"Getting there anyway."

My things were all over the lodge at this point, so I had a hectic hour trying to round it all up. Eric handled things pretty well for himself, but he complained now and then about his headache and was moving very slow, so once I had myself together, I helped him as well. All of our friends came to check on us periodically, and we gradually clumped ourselves into our usual groups as the bus was loaded, trying to avoid any suspicion from the chaperones as I ran in and out of Eric’s room, but it seemed we were in the clear, and the adults didn’t even speak to us.

Soon enough we were boarding the bus. Eric and I were nearly the last ones, the groggy guy trailing behind me. Sam and Jon were already seated… together. I raised an eyebrow at her. She merely shrugged with a cryptic smile, and gestured to her phone--so she planned to text me, huh? I stuck out my tongue at her, but couldn’t help smiling. 

There were a few more pairs of empty seats toward the front. I saw no one else I wanted to sit with, and Eric’s friends had all paired up as well. I glanced at Eric to find him looking at me expectantly.

“I suppose you don’t mind if I sit with you, do you?” I asked, a little awkwardly.

“Not if you don’t.”

I slid in, and he was right behind me. We got settled, not making eye contact. I hated that I felt so uncomfortable. Still, it was one thing to be together in private. It was another to sit together in front of everyone. After being so close to him the last few days though, his simple presence began to help me relax. It felt very natural in its own right, just having our shoulders and knees touching. As I was getting out my headphones, one of the chaperones did a final head count, and then we were off.

Eric had his head back and eyes closed, one headphone in nnd one hand protectively over his abdomen. I once again confirmed that his stomach was feeling ok, and he said it was overall, just kinda uneasy still. I decided that would have to be good enough and tried to get comfortable, when suddenly MY stomach emitted a huge growl; the corner of Eric’s mouth quirked up in a smile as I reddened.

“Sorry,” I muttered.“Didn’t have time to eat before we left.”

“Well you’re in luck,” he whispered, opening his eyes. “I just happen to have a banana, and I would happily share it with you.” His mention of a banana made me redden further, to my own chagrin, but of course he instead produced the very fruit I had brought him yesterday. He carefully peeled it and gave me half, almost ceremoniously. 

“Why thank you,” I giggled. We munched in silence, and I made sure he sipped some water, since I was pretty sure his headache was from mild dehydration. After he was through, he let his head fall back against the seat again with a heavy sigh.

“Is your headache bad still?”

He nodded mutely.

“Here, I have some Advil.” I shook a few capsules into his hand, and he swallowed them gratefully. We listened to our music in silence for another while and I texted Sam about her weekend with Jon.

I felt myself getting drowsy, and I saw Eric nodding beside me as well. Suddenly he tapped my knee.

“Would it be all right if I laid against you?” he whispered. “My head is better, so now I want to actually try to sleep.”

I sighed quietly. What could one more time hurt? I nodded, smiled. He smiled in reply, nestling his shaggy head on my shoulder with a contented sigh. I leaned my cheek against him reflexively, and found myself drifting off against his familiar warmth immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~

The bus's brakes squealing into park startled us awake some hours later. I was quite disoriented for a moment, as I'm not usually a bus sleeper. Eric was also looking around confusedly, still rubbing his stomach, with the imprint of my coat bright red on his cheek. I giggled a little, and his eyes found mine.

"Welcome home, sickey," I murmured.

"Mm. Indeed." He stretched luxuriously as students began to file off the bus, but he seemed in no hurry to move, even when nearly everyone else was gone.

"Were you planning to stay here or…?" I nudged him playfully. "Move. I gotta pee."

"Don't wanna move. Too cozy," he said lazily.

I sighed dramatically, stifling a smile when I noticed the old twinkle in his eye that had been absent these last days. I began to climb over him.

"Well you're not holding me hostage too. Budge over. Move your freakishly long legs."

He did neither and watched me with sleepy amusement instead as I finally made it to the aisle. I regarded him for a moment, both of us smiling. 

"You look more asleep than awake still," I finally said.

"That's because I am. My head kinda feels like I'm swimming in pudding."  
"How's your stomach?"

"Okay. No major complaints."

We looked at each other again for another moment. Finally I sighed and grasped his warm hands, pulling him to his feet.

"C'mon. Up. You need to get home to bed. I'm sure the bus driver wants to get home too."

He groaned dramatically as he stood, but his eyes still danced teasingly, even behind heavy lids. He began to gather his things slowly, but once again he was blocking the way out, and I'm quite sure it was intentional. I really did have to pee, so I began tapping my foot. He glanced at me, an eyebrow quirked, and a half smile on his lips, but he didn't move one iota faster. I considered giving him a little shove, but he wasn't 100% steady on his feet yet, so I decided not to risk it.

Finally he shuffled toward the bus door, still yawning. Once he had disembarked, he waited at the foot of the bus steps and primly helped me down like an old- fashioned gentleman. I giggled again.

" Between the two of us, you're the one that I would worry about on the stairs right now," I teased, waiting for him to fall in step with me. 

"Maybe so. But I have a lot of ground to make up to pay you back for everything you did for me this weekend."

I stopped short and tugged his hand so he faced me. "Eric Adamson, I don't want to hear another word about you paying me back. You're my friend and I was glad to help you. You don't owe me anything. We're not keeping score. I've known you too long for that. Deal?" I stuck out my hand to shake.

He slowly pressed his huge palm to mine. I was struck once more by how warm his hand was as we shook. 

"Deal," he murmured. 

We continued our slow walk to the student parking lot. I still had to pee, but now that I was up, it didn't seem worth it to go all the way into school when I live 10 minutes away. And I realized I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Eric yet. We had been through a lot together the past few days, not to mention being together almost 24/7 and it seemed strange to be going our separate ways. 

Our cars were quite near each other, and when we reached them, we both paused, trying to think of something to say. 

"Well, bye, I guess. Have a great break. Hope you feel better soon." I stuck out my hand for another shake, unfamiliar emotions competing for attention in my chest . 

He looked at my hand, then his eyes found mine.

"Can I hug you instead?"

I flushed. "Oh, um… sure. Yeah. Okay."

We dropped our bags and slowly moved to meet one another. I leaned my cheek against his jacket; he pressed his face into my hair. We hugged for a long time, arms wrapped tightly around each other. 

We finally separated, letting our arms fall to our sides. I was completely at a loss for words. Finally Eric sighed and shouldered his bags, turning toward his car.

"Bye, Hol," he said sadly. Or maybe he was just tired. I couldn't read his expression. 

"See ya, Eric."

I shuffled to my car, not looking back. The warmth of the hug was quickly fading and I suddenly felt very cold. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Winter break came and went. News of a stomach flu outbreak through many highschool families hit social media, but miraculously I never caught it. Most of Eric’s friends did though, and I felt quite bad about that. 

School resumed as usual. I hardly saw Eric the entire first week back. We made a point to chat every time we had a class together, but that was all. He informed me he slept over 24 hours when he got home, but woke up 100% cured. Then his little step-sister caught the bug and was sick for Christmas. He said he didn’t actually tell his mom he had been sick, and never mentioned where his sister’s stomach flu came from. It sounded like he did most of the nursing that time around though. I had to laugh at that. Typical Eric.

The second Friday after class resumed, lunch period found me in my preferred lunch spot, the library. As usual, my headphones were in. I felt rather than heard someone sit down beside me. I smiled upon seeing Eric there, and quickly put away my music.

“You look as happy to see me as I am to be seen,” he whispered, his eyes light and warm. I reddened, but continued to grin.

“Well, I guess it’s just nice to be sought out. I do my best to make myself scarce during lunch, so if you’re coming to find me, that must mean you have a good reason.”

“Hm. I never thought of it that way. But you’re right, I do, so I guess you get a point for that one.” He took a moment to clear his throat softly as I waited expectantly. “Holly Marie, I have now been healthy as a horse for over a month, not the slightest sniffle or stomachache, and consider myself fully cured from any effects I experienced at the chalet. But I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind that entire time. I’ve known you most of my life, and I know you to be one of the smartest, funniest, realest, coolest people I've ever met... I actually can’t forget your coolness particularly, since your cool hand touching my face when I had a fever was one of the best sensations ever. But anyway, I can’t believe it’s taken me this many years to ask you this, even though this will make it twice in as many months. Holly, can I please take you out on a date?”

As soon as he finished speaking, I let my eyes drop down to his hands clasped loosely between his knees, but I couldn’t stop the smile spreading across my face as I collected my thoughts. 

“You know, I learned something very specific last month,” I whispered, still grinning from ear to ear. I looked into his eyes now. “I learned if you spend enough time close enough to touch someone, you really start to miss them when they’re not close anymore.” I scooted my chair closer to his, taking his hands in mine. “I’d have to say it’s a definite yes if it means I get to be right beside you again.”


End file.
